


Spoiled?

by maybeevil



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pregnant!AU, im soft, thanks to jeongmihyos for the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeevil/pseuds/maybeevil
Summary: “You’re always perfect.”





	Spoiled?

Things were calm around the house right now. A faint orange glow entered the windows, announcing the end of the afternoon. The soft breeze that blew messed Jihyo’s hair a bit but she loved it here. Everyday around this time she came to this room to look out the window and just breathe, enjoying the sensations that tingled on her skin. The breeze, the warmth, the colors of the sky. Standing there relaxed her.

The room was pastel pink with some streaks of light blue (they both enjoyed the color combination) with some cute animals painted on the walls. Scattered on the floor were some toys, raging from newborn toys to 2 years old, maybe they went a bit overboard but better have them now. On the right side of the room stood a self that contained even more toys, books for parents, children’s books and some CD’s. In the middle of the room was a white crib, with neatly folded baby clothes inside, next to some small pastel colored blankets and tiny pillows. 

“Babe? I’m home.” A voice announced, making Jihyo look up with a smile. “I’ll go change.”  
“In here.” She didn’t have to state where, the other just knew. “I’m waiting for you.”  
“Hi babe.” A smiling woman entered the room, wearing an oversized shirt and shorts. Her heart jumped when she saw her wife standing there next to the window, her skin tinted orange from the last remnants of sunshine. She’s breathtaking.  
“I’ve missed you Mina.” Jihyo said crossing the room slowly, watching Mina look at her like she was a goddess.  
“I’ve missed you too. Both of you.” She replied when Jihyo reached her side, gently caressing her belly. “You look so pretty.”  
“You think so?” Jihyo knew she was pretty, or at least she though she was. But pregnancy affected her self confidence a lot, she didn’t tell Mina but she knew and it pained her to see Jihyo like that.  
“Baby, you are the most precious thing in the entire world.” She said, reaching out her arms to hug the smaller woman. “You’re always perfect.”  
“Stop, you’re making me blush.” Jihyo hit Mina’a arm playfully, looking away embarrassed.  
“I’m not lying.” She told her with a smug smile, taking the other woman’s face in her hands and making their eyes meet. “You’re so cute when you blushing.” Still looking into Jihyo’s eyes she brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, trying to tell Jihyo how much she loves her.  
“I love you.” Whispered the (slightly) older woman after they parted, looking lovingly into the other’s eyes. “So I’m the prettiest thing in the world huh? What will you tell her then?” She inquired looking down at her belly. 

Mina followed her eyes down and stopped when she reached the bump. 3 more months wasn’t that long but after years of wanting and waiting it felt like an eternity, but it was worth it because they would wait a thousand years to meet her and hold her. They weren’t ready, they were scared and felt unprepared of the responsibility of a child even after all those years, but it was finally going to happen and they were so happy. Remembering all the moments that led up to this precise second brought tears to Mina’s eyes, how in love she was with the most perfect being on earth and how she was going to meet their entire future. She dropped slowly to her knees, holding her wife’s hips with her hands and kissing the tummy tenderly. 

“You spoil her too much already...” Jihyo whispered looking downwards, feeling a tiny heart attack with the scene in front of her eyes.  
“The two prettiest girls in the entire world are mine, and I’m going to spoil them.” Mina answered standing up to kiss Jihyo one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cutest pic ever I saw at @jeongmihyos twitter ( https://twitter.com/jeongmihyos/status/984761249161531392?s=21 )  
> Wrote it quickly after classes, it’s probably of mistakes but I’ll probably make it better soon.  
> Follow me in twitter friends @jihyosmommykink


End file.
